


Quit Playing (video)Games

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: Chanyeol has been in love with his best friend for far too long, it's time to stop playing games (literally) and do something about it





	Quit Playing (video)Games

**Author's Note:**

> for iole

“Did you just kill me again?” Chanyeol huffs and even though Sehun’s laugh is one of his favorite sounds in the world he kinda hates it right now.

“It's a game, Chanyeol, and just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'm not gonna kill you in it”, comes Sehun’s voice through the headphones and Chanyeol hates it even more than his laugh.

Not that he could actually hate Sehun, far from it. He’s been in love with his best friend for far too long to even feel something as petty as hate over a video game, but sometimes Sehun gets on his last nerves, especially when he looks handsome and Chanyeol can't do any of the things he wants to like hold his hand, kiss his nose or run a hand through Sehun’s hair. Or, you know, kills Chanyeol during PUBG, it's all just very annoying.

Chanyeol takes his headphones off and considers marching down the street to where Sehun’s apartment is, maybe they can do something else other than play games. It takes him some effort to get up, put on shoes and actually walk outside but there's a food truck festival nearby and he's been meaning to take Sehun there because Sehun loves food that comes from trucks and even though Chanyeol is a picky eater, he loves Sehun. 

They've been playing this game (not PUBG) for a while now and Chanyeol constantly thinks back to something Kyungsoo told him a few months ago, about how eventually someone would come in and snatch Sehun away and all Chanyeol could do was watch while the guy he's been in love with since high school moves on with someone else. Chanyeol asked why he had to be the one to make a move when Sehun could do just the same. Kyungsoo looks so frustrated he might scream. 

“You're the one who kissed him during a party and then said it didn't have to mean anything, you're the one who's a mess Chanyeol. Fix yourself and go get your man.” Kyungsoo would know a thing or two about that, his own special man waiting for him at their shared apartment with their cat and dogs, a whole family. Chanyeol wishes he had a home full of Sehun and pets and everything else to come back to every day after work, he wants what Kyungsoo and Minseok have with each other.

He changes out of his gaming hoodie that smells like Cheetos into a cool branded tee someone (his sister?) got him for his birthday maybe two years ago, a cool design decorating the front of it. Not something Chanyeol would pick for himself and not something he regularly wears but it feels appropriate tonight. If it's for Sehun he's always willing to put himself out there, even when he messes things up more often than not.

_‘Wanna go check out that food truck festival near the church?’_

He texts Sehun and sits in his ratty old couch to wait for an answer, his dog next to him, unbothered. Usually, he'd just walk over unannounced and drag Sehun with him, but since he last died (on the video game), Chanyeol has a new outlook in life. The way Sehun had laughed another reminder that Chanyeol is whipped, always has been. 

Maybe he should stop being a coward like Kyungsoo told him to and let Sehun know how he feels. It's not a rushed decision and even though two years ago when him and Sehun drunkenly made out at a party Chanyeol told his friend it didn't have to mean anything, because he was trying to protect his own heart from being crushed in the process, even then Chanyeol already knew that he could never find someone who made him feel things like Sehun did. He pats Toben’s head, more to calm himself than anything else, he could use the support today. 

_‘It's a date’_

Chanyeol doesn't allow himself to be hopeful because Sehun always called things ‘a date’, even their regularly scheduled PUBG sessions. Chanyeol texts him back to say he'll be over in ten and they can walk together from Sehun’s place since it's closer to the parking lot where the festival is being held. Sehun doesn't reply but Chanyeol gets two ticks signaling a read message, and it's enough for him to get moving.

He never gave much thought on how the walk down the street that leads to Sehun’s place makes him feel good, so so good. There's nothing special about it, just the regular neighborhood stores, a kindergarten, an ice cream parlor, and quite a few residential buildings, still, Chanyeol feels light as he makes his way there. Going to Sehun is what gives him all these feelings, he realizes.

Sehun is younger than him and much shorter when they meet, but they take an instant liking to each other. Chanyeol is trusting and lets Sehun approach him easily, not once regretting this decision. Sehun is kind, thoughtful, a good friend to everyone he considers worthy of his time, and to top it all off he also has the sweetest smile Chanyeol has ever seen. It takes him a while to understand that what he feels for Sehun isn't brotherly love or friendship only. It's his desire to always have Sehun by his side, cheering each other on as they grow together, just pure love. He's 17 when he becomes aware of the fact that Sehun means that much to him, but Sehun is also young, younger, and Chanyeol would never speak about love at that point, not when Sehun has so much to find out about himself before Chanyeol dumps all that emotional load on him.

The first two years of college feel weird without Sehun, who’s still in high school, but Chanyeol has a good time, meets new people. No one becomes special enough like the boy back home, who knows everything about Chanyeol, what he wants and needs even before Chanyeol says it, but he makes friends like Kyungsoo and Jongdae who are still with him even after they've all graduated long ago.

He arrives at Sehun’s a few minutes before 7 pm, knocks on the door and even before the second knock is greeted by Sehun in a fluffy sweater and skinny jeans. His heart nearly stops because sometimes he forgets just how stunning Sehun is, so used to seeing him almost every day. 

“I'm not taking any money with me, Battleground loser pays for everything!” Sehun says excitedly. Chanyeol laughs and doesn't say a word of protest. He's always been weak for Sehun’s demands even though there were never that many, he never asked Chanyeol for anything more than what was given him. 

It's a nice night outside, way warmer than Chanyeol figured it would be for mid-October, and he’s glad he forgot to take a jacket. As they walk side by side he thinks long and hard of how he wants things to play out tonight. Best case scenario is that after he confesses to being in love with Sehun for the past ten years his best friend now turned boyfriend kisses him and tells him “same”. Worst case scenario Sehun tells him to fuck off and then Chanyeol gets run over by a food truck. Not even one that sells good food.

Once they reach the festival he lets Sehun lead them to whatever trucks he wants, so they can have a try at different things ranging from japanese to some weird-looking seafood soup that actually tasted pretty nice. Usually, Chanyeol wouldn’t go for anything other than burgers but who is he to deny Sehun of such a thorough food experience? His wallet will suffer a bit but Sehun is right, PUBG losers pay for everything.

As the night grows darker Chanyeol starts getting antsy as the time for his Big Confession approaches. Some time between the pokemon-shaped burgers truck and the vegan sushi truck Chanyeol decided that when they were done eating he would walk Sehun home and then tell him they should talk, Sehun would invite him inside where he could explain everything properly without scaring out his friend in public (while also not being at risk of being run over by any trucks). 

Sehun stops dragging him after they each have an ice cream cone and Chanyeol figures the night is close to an end. They naturally start moving back in the general direction of Sehun’s apartment and Chanyeol’s hands are even more sweaty than earlier, and he doesn't quite know where to place them. Conversation doesn't come easily, for some reason, but Chanyeol figures Sehun appreciates the silence, he looks content as they leisurely make their way back.

Once they reach Sehun’s building Chanyeol starts gathering all of his courage to tell his friend that he has something really important to say. He opens his mouth but before he manages to even spit one word out Sehun kisses him. It's kinda awkward for a few seconds because Chanyeol’s eyes are wide open and his mouth agape and he doesn't react at first. It's over as fast as it came and Sehun is the one who speaks first.

“Don't ruin tonight by saying anything like you were going to.” He smiles and Chanyeol knows he's not angry as his words might suggest. “You always ruins things by talking too much so I decided I should do the talking from now on.”

Chanyeol has to laugh because Sehun is right. He ruined it when he told Sehun not to take their kiss seriously two summers ago and he was about to ruin it now by claiming to be in love when he has more than enough time to explore whatever he and Sehun have before diving into the L word head first. He loves Sehun but there's no rush to tell him.

“We should do this again,” Sehun says with a serious face. 

“We hang out every day?” Chanyeol asks but it's not really a question.

Sehun rolls his eyes in the way he always does when he thinks Chanyeol is being dumb, purposefully or not. “You know what I mean.”

Chanyeol mutters a “yeah” and he hopes he's reading this situation right otherwise it's just gonna be embarrassing when they hang out next time and he calls it a date and Sehun laughs at his face.

“Goodnight, Chanyeol,” Sehun enters the building and Chanyeol stares at the closed door for a few seconds before heading home. He removes his shoes, shirt, and pants, and then heads to the kitchen to drink some water, the saltiness of the burrito he shared with Sehun still lingering. He takes his phone from the forgotten pants’ pocket and checks it just to see three messages from Sehun.

_’I meant date. We should go on more dates, in case you really misunderstood what I meant’_

_'which you probably did and then thought about it all the way to your place’_

_‘idiot’_

He smiles despite himself and thanks the heavens for Sehun being the way he is, he could never ask for anyone else. 

_._

_._

"Did you just kill me again?” Chanyeol huffs. Sehun’s laugh is one of his favorite sounds in the world and yet he kinda hates everything about it right now. 

“It's a game, Chanyeol, and just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm not gonna kill you in it,” Sehun laughs harder, “did I mention loser pays for movie tickets and popcorn tonight?” 

Chanyeol puts his laptop aside and starts attacking Sehun the way he should've done before his boyfriend got the chance to kill him during the game, with kisses and tickles. It's been four months since they started dating and Chanyeol promised himself he would resist on using words like “love” but he feels it so intensely all the time that he almost blurts it out at least once a day but always manages to grab a hold of himself. 

“I love you, babe,” Sehun says in a mess of kisses, their laptops and PUBG long forgotten. 

“I love you too but stop killing me then,” it's what Chanyeol responds and then panics for a second when the words sink in. 

__

“Never!” Sehun kisses him. “Get better at the game first and then we can talk. Do you want another beer?” 

__

Chanyeol relaxes because there's no follow-up, no long heartfelt conversation about what this means to them. It's just him and Sehun, and things with Sehun were always easy and non-complicated. Chanyeol just lays back on the couch and nods yes for the beer. Easy. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a really short drabble and then I got caught up with the plot and kept going and going??? idk, Sehun is just too easy to love so it there was a lot to be said about him.


End file.
